Legend of Kyuubi Princess
by nitro-gen san
Summary: She was called the cursed prince. The queen died and the king ordered the man to kill the prince. Finally, she broke away from the kingdom and her true appearance accidentally exposed to the bad guys, Luckily she was saved by a certain man later, from other country but she had to hide her identity and to be a fully man in order to lift the curse. Can she even hide herself?
1. Chapter 1

Sawada Tsunako is a princess of Vongola and she was nurtured to be a King not a princess, since she was 2 year old. Her father, King Iemitsu especially wanted a son so much that he didn't bother about the need of the poor daughter. He had ordered, no one to expose that the _1__st__ prince is a girl._ And the same goes for her mother, Queen Nana. She had a miserable life and been blaming herself for her inability to give a son to Iemitsu to become the Vongola heir. Tsunami had heard that her mom actually had pregnant for numerous times, but she also learnt that she had miscarriage countless time when the baby actually was 7 month old in the womb. It was always the same. She gets pregnant, and then after 7 month, she would get miscarriage for no reason. She had heard that, the babies who were supposed to be born countless time were actually baby boy. But, each of them, died in the womb without even exposed to this world.

And lastly, when her mother had miscarriage for the tenth time, she had died from the blood loss, and also, she died because she losses the will to live. She surrendered herself to die. The teen princess was looking into the Queen's eye from behind the door when she was delivery the tenth prince. She was expecting to hear the voice of child crying, but there was none. The child isn't breathing and the Queen wailed in agony as her last hope falter. The priest had said it was the last time she could ever pregnant again, and the last prince also died during delivery. He had baby blue syndrome and recession. The teen princess was about to come in when her mom's sad eyes met with her, as if she was inviting her to come inside the chamber. She was smiling at her, and the princess put up full hopes, hoping that the Queen will accept her again.

Her mother was whispering her name silently in her tiredness, and the princess walked in slowly with an awkward smile color her round face, extending her hands to reach the weak hand of her mother. Just when she was about to take the Queen's hand, the Queen suddenly chocked of blood from her stomach, eyes cringe in pain at the sudden spasm. And the maid hurriedly pushed and pushed the princess away like she was some stray dog. The nurses and the doctors trying to save her mother, but it were futile. Queen Nana met her end there; with a small smile as a present for the princess. Princess Tsunako didn't believe it at all when she saw her mother is dying. She had not has any clue to her dying! She doesn't know why she was dying. Why should she died when finally, she can feel the faint happiness crawling into her life. Her mother was going to accept her…O god…why did she have to die?

And later, the King came – running, a little too late to his wife's bed side, and his face was the most heartbreaking face and he tears silently pouring down his face as he keep staring at the pale beauty face of his queen of heart, unblinking. He held her dearly to his chest and cries all he might. All the guards face away when the King was crying as if they were mourning and respecting the grieve King. The air was gloomy and wet. It was raining heavily outside the castle; as if – the world also was grieving on behalf the King.

They said it's a curse. The Vongola curse! And the bearer of the curse is the princess; it's Princess Sawada Tsunako!

She repeatedly witnessing her parents grieving for the lost son; and it was the same amount of hatred she received from the other family as she was the only heir who was alive. 'Why are you alive?!' They said with flaming anger and hatred. And they don't want a girl. They wanted a son, and that was not her! She was always being blame for the bad omens of the kingdom. She was being taunted and bullied everywhere she goes. The King and the Queen can't even protect her now; in fact, the alliance had ordered the _young prince_ to be killed!

'Kill him! Kill him, your highness!' Is what the Kingdom's priest and minister would advise the agony King. Being clueless of not knowing what to do, The King had no choice. His kingdom is in roar after the queen had died. He was also losing his judgment to his only daughter; his lovely, cute daughter.

One day he called his princess to come to his chamber. She was dumbstruck when the King summoned for her. She quickly put on her prince clothes on neatly, with her long brown hairs braided and was put hidden nicely under a wig; the same color of her hair. In order to become the King, her maid servants had ordered and teach her on how to behave and wear like a prince will do. Nobody should know that the _prince _is a girl. And luckily, princess Tsunako's thin body fit well under the princely clothes that coated her feminine figure and covering her breast. It was the least she had expected, that her father would call for her. She was, in fact, longing to see her father after her mother had died, and it was the very time, she felt happy to meet her father.

'Knock. Knock. Knock.'

She knocked the door three times and waited for a while until her father said, 'Come in, Tsunako.' She flinched at the softness of her father's voice, when he called her. It's been long since the King called her by her name. She walked inside the chamber knowing that she needs to be fully prepared on whatever he will say to her; and her heart slump down to her stomach when she saw the King was sitting with his face wrinkles in agony. Still mourning for the lost wife and her lost mother…

She put a distance between the King and her, didn't even dare to sit, because all that she knows, the ministers had not allowed the King to be close to her. They were afraid the same fate like the queen would befall on the King and that's why – they deserted her like an outsider. Even the King himself had never shows his fatherly kindness and loving towards the princess. So – how come – she would be daring to even sit in front of the King; or even look into his eyes and look at his face, even though he is her father! And surely, Tsunako accept calmly every time she was abused verbally that it hurts when her parents didn't defend her at all.

"Come here. My princess." Her heart flinches again as she heard the softness of his voice and saw the gentleness in the King's eyes. She steps ahead until she was closed enough to the King and her heart thumping badly when suddenly, the King rose up and hug her dearly; caressing her wig. "My dear, Tsunako. I'm sorry…I can't do a thing to help you, my child." And his voice broke in silent weep behind her ears. She was dumbstruck at the sudden hold to even say anything.

He then grabbed his daughters palm and caressing the ring on her middle finger. "This ring…take it with you and don't lose it. You were born together with this ring. It's protecting you. May you found a way to lift the curse."

"_What do you mean, father?"_

"Maybe this was the last time, Tsunako." He pause and added, "I love you. I truly loves you…You must not let others know that you were a girl." And with that, he kissed her forehead with hot tear fallen on her hairs, and then he ordered the stunned princess to go back to her own room without giving her a chance to speak – nor that she had anything to share with her father accept that –

_She also loves him._

The day after that, she heard that the king had ordered the soldier and hunters to hunt the princess and kill her if needed. She was hunted like a lovely deer that was going to get arrowed.

"Run! Prince! I only can cover you to this extent! You have to save yourself! Ah – Look out! – " Her loyal maid named Kyouko called her for one last time before she was brutally murdered with arrows on her back as he was protecting her.

The princess holds her loyal personal maid dearly with tears in her eyes, waiting to fall. "I WONT FORGIVE YOU ALL!I WON'T!" and with those raging sunset eyes, she storm outside the castle using the underground barricade and fighting the soldiers and hunters using the blade that she had with her. He believes in her father. The king can't be the one who wanted her to die.

He – probably—didn't given a choice – and was forced too. She wanted to believe that. She believed her father!

She understands her circumstances, and accepted her fate; to be treated like a boy, and to be the ruler of this Kingdom. For that fate, she must be a man. She felt sorry for her younger brothers for not being able to step into this world and she also shed numerous tears when they died. She had been expecting a sibling so many times; but it was futile. They will be dead once they were born or even before they were born, and she had to say goodbye to her baby brothers.

And yeah, there were no more tears when her mother died or even when she heard the people trying to kill her.

She did everything on her parents' favors and never did once she hated her parents for raising her as boy. She knew it was necessary, when her parents can't get any more male descendent – all for more when the Queen died. But – never once she believed in something like _curse_! But she had too when the evidence was clear on her face. Her brothers died and her mother also died – Was she just a curse in this life? Was she the one ruining her family? Does that mean, she was the one who killed her own mother and brothers?

'Oh why do I have to come to this? Why is this happening to me!'

The _prince_ had become weaker and weaker as she runs away – with bloods all over her clothes and her body. She was nearly to death when she loses the sight of the enemies, and rested her body near the tree, gasping for air.

_Swoosh!_

A man in a black cloak suddenly come from in front of her and slashes her body with the blade in his hands.

'_No way! Is this the end of me? Am I going to die like this?' _and her body slump down to the ground with blood gushing out from her wound.

And in her blurring views, she noticed there are too many people surrounding her, laughing and taunting her – and they even tried to remove her clothes – in her condition. And they took out her ring which she holds dear.

_She can't forgive them!_

And after that she didn't realize what was happening as she felt hot as if fire is licking her bare skin and burning her flesh and soul. She felt so strong yet she can't even control it. She saw the man looking up at her with terrified face.

And it was then, she realize, she was not standing on the ground, but floating in the air.

"It's the curse! It's Kyuubi!"

And with that, they stumble away, leaving her alone. _'Kyuubi?' _She can't understand their language. Had she come across other country?

Signing in sighed, she slows down, bringing herself to the ground and trying to recognize what was happening around her. "Maybe I changed into my other forms when I bleed just now. _Kyuubi…_wasn't it? So – someone had seen me. I had forgotten long time ago that I was the fox… So – that's why I am a cursed?"

She can't even think clearly and lastly, fainted on the ground with her normal self back again, when the ring is back to her finger.

_She was exposed…at last.._

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Feel free to comment and reviews…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Kyuubi curse_

_Traced 2 – The tournament_

…

"My prince! Why are you like this?!" The loyal servants keep calling for their young prince again and again. "You need to practice or else -!" The prince pause his run and looked back at his servant's suffocating face just to give them time to breathe and then smirking before running away – yet again. "The tournament will show people of who you are! Please come back to the castle and practice!" the poor servants were already overpowered themselves to keep running anymore.

"Enma –sama!"

Enma. He is the crowned prince of the southern land – Simon country. He is someone who acts on his own and pretty mischievous in his own way. Sometimes, his appearance make people look down on him – more popular on his clumsiness and unreliability but in reality, he is quite a dependable young man during peak time –though there was no peak time in Simon country - yet. He is someone who shows indifference face in everything – perhaps he didn't have any interest in anything until now. But despite of his laziness and clumsiness, he is a handsome young man with red eyes, red hair and painfully heart throbbing smile which captured every woman's heart even when they just saw a glint of his face. Yet, he didn't realize this beautiful side of him and think of himself as useless as other people think of him.

"What's the fuss around here?!" the head of prince's caretaker came and everyone immediately bows in respect giving some space to Adelheid to walk over toward the prince who cowered in silent. Before he could even run again, she had the back of his collar in her grabs and pinches his ear tightly and dragged him straight into the castle. The place had gone quiet just in the moment after both of them disappeared behind the door. Even though they were sorry for him; they can't help but thinking he can only be taken care by that _way._ Some of them even giving the prince the 'serve you right' face as he was drag away.

"Let me go! Adel!" and he pushed Adelheid's hand harder and manage to get away from her.

"Emma, whatever you've been thinking, you can't escape the tournament this week. You father is putting high hopes on you, and you must win!"

"Huh! Winning my ass. He just wants to show my potential to the other King either way. He just trying to save his butt and marry me off to that country." He said in disgust and suits himself on the sofa sitting crossed leg. "I don't care about the tournament." he paused, with his eye trailing to the outside scenery before continued, "I just not get ready to get married or anything. You should have understands me, Adel."

Adelheid felt sorry for the young prince as she saw his saddened face and walk over to him, crouching on her knees and took the soft hands of the young prince in hers, "You're already 22 my prince, and your father is weaker now."

"Are you saying he will die?" she couldn't help but realize that hurtful tone of Enma. "He is strong Adel. I don't even wanna think that he will ever leave his stupid country to a stupid unreliable despicable son like me. He's not going anywhere! He is just, older…that's all…"

"But still, you know the reason he did this…" She said while caressing his hand over and over again while forcing his sorrow red eyes to look at her, "The country of Vongola most likely having civil war because they had no heir for the throne and I've heard the queen had died recently due to illness." She took a deep breath before continued, "And there's no way you can meet the said princess even though your father had promised you that he will marry you to her."

"I'm not angry because I can't marry to her! But still,…I can't help but holding grudge on father because he refused to help them."

"Enma, there's no way our country will interfere in their war." The person with spectacle said strongly. "We're a country, not a group of people. Thousand people's life is in our hand. In _your_ hand! Do you want to handle the grudge of the family of the dead later? No – sure you don't. You can't even look at their face, your people's face."

The shock was clear on Enma's dead face and Adelheid point her look from X to Enma again, "Now, can you please not putting tantrums again? Furthermore, I don't think the princess of Sola Country is that bad, isn't it X?" X nodded in agreement with Adelheid. "I've heard she had big boobs! Owh!" He squeal with his wild imagination cuddling his own body – earning a high kick from Adel on his pervert face.

Enma's cheek turning red at their words, "Don't think so lightly on me. I can play lose at the sword fight tomorrow. As long as…I will not have to get married." He pulled off his hands from Adel's and put his chin on his knuckle now, dozing off to the outside. "I just don't need anybody for now."

'_I only wanted to see _her_…That's all…'_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It is Short but otherwise updated!


End file.
